Life with Eragon
by ShiftyNifty
Summary: Ok..heres the deal. Amber and I meet Eragon and Saphria in our own world, get transporter to HIS, get dragons, and drive everyone insane and add some of our classmates and other random characters in the story! Enjoy! No reviews No Updates!
1. OMG! Its Eragon!

Disclaimer: I'm 100 sure that neither Mary nor I wrote the book Eragon. I wish though…still wishing…Shannon throws a poptart at me hey! My favorite type! Thanks! (note Shannon's name on is: Frozen Lightning. You should read her stories.)

"I dislike December!" Eragon said to Saphira, his sapphire blue dragon. Almost a year ago, Eragon hatched Saphira's egg. Doing this, he became one out of the last remaining three dragon riders (note it's a long story, read the book Eragon)  Back to the story, Eragon only hated December because it was so cold and he had to fight the evil Galbatorix. That's hard to do in this cold weather. His cousin Roran said that Eragon should stay in Ellesmera (sp?) for the winter, but Eragon refused. He needed to stay with his cousin.

After a long silence, Saphira finally answered, "Eragon, you know you should of took you're cousin's advice and stay in Ellesmera with the elves for the winter! Now we both will freeze!"

"That's ridiculous Saphira! We both know that you have a warm place to sleep and I have a warm place to sleep. It's just when we battle that's going to be a problem." Eragon argued.

"Now little one," Saphira argued back, "Do you think Galbatorix will _really _send his men to fight in the frigid weather?"

"I know someone who might fight." Eragon shivered as he thought about his **BROTHER** Murtugh"Don't think about him. Now, get some sleep." Saphira must have read his mind, because no one else understood him better than her. Dragons and Dragon Rider's have a special bond no one can understand. If you kill a dragon that is owned by a Dragon Rider, the Rider will go mad. It's pretty understandable, since dragons are apart of the Rider. After a few more thoughts, Eragon drifted off to sleep.

!$$$$#!&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, in the twenty-first century, Amber and Mary walk home from school. It's pretty cold out because it's December in South Jersey, which just gets frigid, no snow. "Gah, I hate December!" Amber shouts out randomly.

"Well it's not so bad. I mean, Christmas is in a week!" Mary said, trying to defend ol' December. "Who doesn't like presents?"

"But it only comes once a year. And it's still frigid outside. And plus, I'm Jewish."

"Well, what about snow. Don't you like snow? Cold, frigid air and clouds make snow."

"Yes I do like snow, but I hate when it's cold and there is NO snow."

"Suit yourself." Mary said briskly as she walked to her house.

After Mary and Amber walked a couple blocks, Amber asked, "Do you have the new book in the Inheritance trilogy?"

"Of course I do!" Mary answered gleefully, "Why wouldn't I? I'm only at the 5th chapter though; I didn't have a long time to read it."

"When we get to your house, may I read it?"

"Sure!" After Mary's answer she and Amber raced to her house.

!#$&&&&$!#$#$

Eragon awoke quickly. "Saphira, quick get ready to fight!" he shouted to his dragon. Saphira opened one of her eyes, "What are you talking about little one?"

"My dream, Murtugh is going to attack us. We must attack him before he attacks us!" Reluctantly, Saphira got up and put Eragon on her back. "Let's get it over with." She said sleepily.

Quickly Saphira flew over to where Eragon described to her in his dream. Never the less, there was Murtugh getting ready to fight. "Stop Murugh!" Eragon shouted. "What? Eragon? What are you doing here?" He asked, stunned. "I know you're plan and I'm going to stop you!" Little did Eragon know was that Murugh had this all planned out. "O you think you are eh?" Murugh pulled out his wand or to Eragon a piece of wood. After whispering some MAGICAL words to the piece of wood, in no time at all Eragon and Saphira were flying through time.

"Saphira, what's happening?" Eragon asked worriedly. "I don't know." She answered. O no! Eragon thought, that's always a bad sign because when Saphira didn't know something, it always turns into trouble. "Look we're landing!" Saphira shouted as they fell from about 10 feet in the air.

!$#$$$&&&()($$#$&$!#!!$$#$$#$

Mary and Amber were at Mary's house reading the 3rd book. Amber was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt with jeans, while Mary wore a striped shirt with navy blue pants. "O wow! This is awesome!" Amber exclaimed. They were at Chapter 6, which is before the chapter you just read "I think we should go outside." Mary suggested, "I mean, we've been inside for two hours. "Sure." Amber answered easily and out they went. "You know what?" Amber said, "Let's have a mini party! I'll get some lemonade. Here, take these chips and I'll meet you outside!" Mary nodded. Mary was just at the front door when she heard a loud bang. Mary, being all brave and such, opened the door. "O my god!" She shouted. Then, taking another look, she fainted.

"Mary, was that you screaming? And what was that bang? Hello?" Amber shouted as she walked outside. She found Mary's bag of chips on the floor. "Hm.." she wondered. She stepped outside and dropped her lemonade. "O my god! It's Eragon! It's Saphira, in Mary's front yard!" Then she thought for a second they may be fakes. So she began to poke Eragon. She poked for about three minutes, for it was very fun. But, Saphira, being so protective of Eragon, blew really hard and made Amber go back about five feet. "Whoa.." Mary was waking up again. "Is that really Saphira and Eragon?" Amber nodded, "It must be, I don't know any creature that could blow so hard."

"Ahem.." Eragon started but was ignored by Mary and Amber's useless conversation on how hard animals could blow.

"Some animals have big noses so they can blow hard." Mary argued.

"No, only a **REAL** dragon could blow **THAT** hard!" Amber argued back.

"No they can't."

"Yes they can."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES"

"**NO"**

"**YES"**

"**NO"**

"**YES"**

Finally Eragon stepped in. "I'm sorry to interrupt this very, uh, 'important' conversation but, where are we?"

"Why, we are in the twenty-first century, other words, 2005."

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes," Mary said, "If you're wondering where in the world you are, you're in the U.S.A!"

"U.S.A?" he asked.

"It means United States of America and we're on the east coast."

"Saphira we're doomed!" he shouted.

"Wait, how did you get here?" both girls asked.

And so Saphira told them the story of the attack and the wand. "O my!" Mary exclaimed.

"Well, there's some bad news. One, we will need to hide you until we can get you back into you're book, which is the 3rd one here. Sadly, that looks impossible, since we're just 11 year olds. But hiding Saphira will be harder, for we don't have any dragons in this century. Just make sure no one sees you while you're here." Amber said.

"Hey look!" shouted a man from across the street, "A dragon!"

O no, Amber thought then said aloud "Quick, run!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED! YAY CLIFFYS! WHOOT!**_

**A/N: Yay! Its my fun story about Eragon. :-D This is my secret project. **

**So review! REVIEW! YOU HEARD ME. REVIEW! IF YOU DO U GET A HUGGIE. **Im sorry that Eragon and Saphira are out of character…hehe my fault. I'm too lazy to fix them. Thank you nice person whos name I forgot that told me I had some few changes I needed to do. –COUGH TWENIFIFTH CENTURY COUGH- lol…I don't do time. Well..Review :-D


	2. WE'RE FLYING!

* * *

"No!" said Mary, "It's all in your imagination!" She said this in a hypnotic way. "Eragon," she whispered to Eragon, "conjure me up a hypno- thingy! " Eragon mumbled something incomprehensibly and a moment later Mary was trying to hypnotize strange the man. Needless to say, it didn't work. So they all hopped on Saphira's back and flew away.

"By George I think I got it!" Mary said out of blue.

"Got what?" Amber asked, even though she didn't want to know.

"A shifty-nifty plan, of course!" Mary said excitably.

Eragon and Amber shifted away from Mary giving her strange looks.

"Is she insane?" Eragon whispered to Amber.

"Very Possible." She whispered back, still giving Mary strange looks.

Then Mary started to become even MORE insane. "I've got the shiftiest-niftiest plan EVA!"

Eragon finally cracked and started rubbing his hands. "Good, Good."

Amber sighed and said, "Let's hear it."

"Mwahaha! We can travel to where ever that gosh-darn author lives and make him rewrite the part where dear old Murty sends dear old Erry here!"

Eragon growled, "Never….call….me…Erry….AGIAN!"

Amber sighed, these idiots. "Calm yourself Eragon. Come on now deep breaths…"

Eragon just threw Mary a murderous look.

Mary was taken aback, "Geez! A simple nickname….anyway, what do you think of the shiftiest-niftiest plan EVA!"

Amber and Eragon looked at each other. "Um…." They both said.

"Eh…" Eragon said.

"Well…" Amber said.

Mary just smiled crazily and said, "Yay, you agree!"

"Ok…." They both said…Amber was thinking Mary was an idiot.

Eragon changed the subject saying, "So where can we, Saphira and I, hide until we go?"

Mary started singing, "Wesssttttttt Viiiirrrrggginnnniiiiaaaaa!" (And for those who can't read that...It says West Virginia)

Eragon gave Mary the crazy stare and said, "Huh?"

Amber laughed. "She likes to sing that."

Eragon still gave Mary the crazy stare and said, "Ok…"

Mary blurted out randomly, "A forest?"

"Ok, which forest then?" Amber asked; but she knew the answer.

"Um….The one in Wessssssssssssssssssttttttttttttt Viiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggiiinnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Amber sighed again and said, "No. How about…um…"

Mary screamed, "By Fred I think I got it!"

Eragon gave Mary a quizzical look. "Fred?"

Mary went into her explaining mode. Amber covered her ears and shook her head as Mary said, "If it's by George, it should also be by Fred, 'cause they're twins!"

Eragon said, "You're more frightening than the Ra'zac and that's saying something!"

Mary, oblivious of the fact it was not a compliment said, "Thank you! I'll take that as a compliment! How perfectly delightful!"

Amber joined Eragon in shaking heads and said, "Ok, Mary what's you're plan?"

Mary smiled…she was waiting for this. "We can hide in (drum roll please!) in the woods behind my wondrous eldest house! Isn't that the most shifty-nifty-mifty plan you've ever heard?"

Amber sighed, "I guess we could but wouldn't your old neighbors notice?"

Mary said, "Not if ol' Erry here can hide all traces of Saphira!"

Eragon said in a murderous tone, "What did I tell you about that nickname?"

Eragon growled but Mary growled back and Amber shook her head saying to herself again…what idiots.

Then Mary came up with an idea, "Eragon! I the most shiftiest-niftiest idea EVER! Kill Quizitor!" A/N: The quizitor is a frightful robot in a movie that quized us.

Amber sighed yet again, "Mary, he's a TV character."

"Hey you were just as frightened of him as I was!" Amber scowled at Mary while doing shifty eyes.

"I'm not even going to ask..." Eragon said, scared for his sanity.

"Good idea...," Amber said, "He made me cry."

"Ok, anyway, when are we going to see these 'wonderous' woods as Mary so eloquently put it?" Eragon asked impatiently.

"Let us depart!" Mary said dramatically while telling Saphira the directions.

"_Why so quiet, Saphira?" _Eragon said to Saphira.

"_You try to fly with three people on you back." _Saphira snapped.

" _Are you ok?" _Eragon asked, concerned.

"_Fine. Now stop talking!"_

"_Ok, ok , geez!"_ Soon They all got there and landed in the middle of some thick woods near Mary's old house.

" Isn't this the best place ever?" Mary exclaimed happily.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever." Amber snapped rather nastily, because in her opinion, that shadow on a tree looked like a meat- eating animal.

"Any way, here we are! Deep, deep in the woods! As long as you stay right here, noone will notice you!" Mary exclaimed, still to happy for anybody's liking.

" Good. 'phira, no roaring. Now, can you_ please_ explain why noone can see me?" Eragon asked.

"Ok, fine," Amber said, still paranoid. First of all, today, dragons, magic, elves, dwarves, and whatever other magicial thing you can think of don't exist in our world."

" And it would seriously mess up our world and it's believes if someone saw a dragon or magic."

"You would also be carted off for 'observation -"

" B a bunch of crazy scientists. So if you where discovered, life would not be very pleasant."

" So let me get this straight," Eragon said, "Murtagh did a spell on me that transported me into you're world , where dragons and magic don't exist and now we can't even be seen?"

" Yes." said Amber and Mary simultaneously.

" Oh great."

" Ok, so heres a map from here to Montana that we where continently studying in school today." Amber said, shrinking away from a suspicious looking shadow.

"Ok, so heres the shortest route." Mary said, rolling her eyes at Amber while marking the route in pen.

" Wait a minute... How do you know exactly where the author lives?" Eragon asked, suspicious.

Mary and Amber did shifty eyes while smiling nervously.

"Um... School assignment?" Mary said, aughing nervously.

"O-k then..." Eragon said, not really believing them. Soon an awkward silence descended upon the group. Just as soon as Mary was about to break it, because that was WHAT SHE DID BEST, Eragon suddenly said:

"Oh NO!"

"Whatever is the matter, Erry?" Mary asked comfortably.

"Oh NO!" Eragon shouted, " OH NO OH NO OH NO!"

" Ok, that's starting to get annoying," Mary said impatiently, " Whatever is the matter?"

"What? Come on do tell." Amber commanded.

"I've just realized something!"

"WHAT FOR GOODNESS STEAKS?"

"The spell that Murtagh used to transport me here! Omoris told me about it, and it's awful!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**_Yey! Chapter 2! i'll update soon if you review! Come on, ill give you a cookie!_**


	3. Disappearing Act

WHEE! Chapter 3! Finally! Love us.

Mary nodded her head as she said "Go on…"

Eragon continued, "It transports a person to a very different place the worst place they can be! The only way to get back is if the person who casts the spell is killed or releases the magic!"

Mary and Amber were in awe. "Oh dear." Mary said.

"Quite."

Mary decided to be comical by saying, "Well you better hope Murty gets in a very good mood some time soon…"

Eragon sat on a fallen tree sulking. "This is bad."

"Hey Mary's plan about the author MIGHT work." She said trying to comfort him.

"Like it did in Inkheart! Yay!" Mary screamed like the complete hyper and crazy person she is.

"Do a happy dance, Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum!" Mary started to sing.

Eragon edged away VERY slowly.

Amber smiled, "Well, look on the bright side, at least she's not doing the happy SNAPPY dance."

Mary's smile widened crazily, "O good idea! Do you want me to?"

Mary was thinking they would say yes.

The truth is, Amber and Eragon screamed, "No!"

"Ok, Ok, geez." said Mary, backing off.

Everyone was getting pretty tense so Amber decided to lighten the mood.

"So…when are we going to Montana?"

"Eventually."

"Eventually? How about NOW?" Eragon argued.

"We need to think of an excuse for being gone."

"Umm…winter vacation in Montana?" Amber suggested.

"Works for me." Mary agreed.

"OH NO!"

"Another spell queerie?" asked Mary.

"_Do you know what QUEER MEANS?"_ Amber whispered angrily at Mary.

"Well, a part of a spell. I forgot to tell you something…"

"WHAT?" Both yelled.

"Well, two people from the world I'm transported to have to go into my world!"

"So?" Amber asked.

"It's going to be YOU!" He screamed.

"Whaaaa?" screeched Amber and Mary.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Amber asked, because in her opinion, the Varden didn't like "visitors"

"What about our parents?"

"They already think you're in Montana for Winter Break." Eragon said.

"I'm gonna KILL Murtagh!"

"Why? He's SOOOOO dreamy!" Shoot, Amber thought, did I SAY THAT ALOUD!

-Mary goes into a corner and throws up-

"Anyway I can help you. I'll find the author in Montana and get this case solved."

"Ok, so that's taken cared of…." Mary began

"But still, where do we go when we get there?" Amber interrupted.

"Go to the Varden." Amber looked sick.

"They'll HELP you." Eragon added when he saw Amber's face go white.

Mary added in cheerfully (and not aware of Amber's fear of angry Varden) "Or kill us!"

Eragon sighed, "Either one."

"But what will they do without you?" Mary inquired.

"Elves?" asked Amber, though Elves were too weird for her.

"But elves don't have a nifty way of transportation on a fire-breathing 20 foot tall large fanged flying lizard do they now?" Mary asked.

"Umm…no." Amber said.

"They'll live. Now Bye bye!" Eragon added when he saw them disappearing.

"Remember don't be seen!" Amber shouted after Eragon.

"And stay away from horse radish!" Mary shouted.

They disappeared completely.

Eragon asked Saphira, "What's horse radish?"

**IN ERAGON'S WORLD!**

Amber wiped her eyes, and asked Mary, "Where are we?"

"In the middle of a Varden meeting I think…"

Suddenly they were surrounded by……………GUARDS!

Mary and Amber were trapped….And this was the part that Amber feared MOST.

**A/N: Amber(shifty) wrote this chappy since Mary's a lazy butt.**

**Enjoy**

**And thanks for those reviews! –Gives out cookie-**

**PROMISE LONGER CHAPPY! **


	4. Finding thingslike a wand

Disclaimer- Umm…ShiftyNifty did not write Eragon- We wish.

Chapter 4- Finding Things….

We left our main characters in a room surrounded by guards.

Mary and Amber were screaming their heads off.

"I'm too young to die!" screamed Mary.

"I'm only eleven!" Amber cried.

Mary whimpered, "We know where Eragon is!"

Nasuada stood up from her chair and shouted, "Halt, Guards!"

She walked up to the cowardly children and drew her sword. "Where is he? Eragon disappeared five hours ago. I thought he was fighting Murtagh."

Suddenly, an elf jumped over the guards and stood next to Nasuada and drew her sword.

"Aaah!" screamed Amber.

"Help!" screamed Mary.

Nasuada took a close look at Amber and Mary. "Let them go. They are only children."

"Are the nightmare goats torturing them?" asked the elf, Arya.

Everyone in the room, including Amber and Mary, gave her a strange look.

"What?" asked Nasuada.

"Nevermind." She replied.

"Anyway, where is Eragon?" demanded Nasuada.

"Umm….a happy place?" said Mary.

"On Earth?" added Amber.

"Not here."

"In Montana"

"He said Murtagh used some sort of spell on him that transported him to a different place." Mary said.

"Only it transports two people from the world he was transported to, to here."

"And now you're going to kill us!" cried Mary

Arya started singing, "Party hat, Party hat, Ooh la the party party, party hat, party hat!"

Nasuada looked at her friend strangely, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok then….so, you two; you say he used a spell to transport you here?"

Amber and Mary just whimpered.

"Well?"

Whimpers.

"Snap out of it!" Nasuada said while slapping them.

"Ouch!" cried Mary.

"What was that for?" asked Amber.

"Just tell me!" she shouted.

"Umm…he said Murtagh put a spell on him where he would disappear to another world." Said Amber.

"And the first two people to talk to him would disappear into his world." Added Mary.

"And it could only be reversed…"

"If the caster dies…."

"Or reversed it himself…."

"So we better hope Murtagh gets into a very good mood soon!"

Arya got serious and said, "Well our only hope then is to kill Murtagh before Galbatorix attacks and get Eragon back."

"DON'T KILL MURTAGH, HE'S DREAMY!" screamed Amber. O god, she thought, I did it again.

Mary rolled her eyes, she did it again.

Nasuada became suspicious and said, "Who's side are you on?"

"Yours! I just think Murtagh's dreamy!"

"You?" she asked Mary.

"No, Galbatorix is EVIL!"

Arya stepped in, "Do you know why he's evil?"

"He has a funny name?" suggested Mary.

Arya sighed and shook her head.

"The spell he used is a very old, very bad spell. Arya is right, our only hope is to kill Murtagh." Nasuada said.

"Oh no! He's so dreamy!" Amber shouted. God, I need to stop that, she thought.

Mary, yet again, rolled her eyes. Then she asked Arya and Nasuada, "Are you guys really, really real?"

"Yes." They answered simultaneously.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked as she started poking them.

"Hey!" they both shouted.

"Smoertite Anus!"

"What did you do to our hair?" Mary asked.

Arya explained, "Well, your hair is my favorite color, purple!"

Amber didn't like that her hair was purple and said, "Hey, change it back!"

Mary, on the other hand said, "I like it!"

"That wasn't my intent." Arya said shaking her head sadly, what idiots.

"Oh well!" Mary said cheerfully.

"Oh My Gosh….THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Mary shouted.

Arya banged her head against a wall. "Well got to be going to Ellemersia. See ya, Nasuada!"

"Oh no you don't! You're staying here!"

"Darn! Just kill me!"

"REALLY?" Mary asked.

"NO!" Arya screamed.

"Got to go to um…Important Varden business!" Nasuada fled the scene fast.

"Hey no fair! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Arya followed her.

Suddenly Mary spots something shiny. "OoOoh Shiny!"

"What is it Mary?"

"A wand!"

"So…what should we do now everyone is gone?"

"Dunno." Mary replied.

Elva enters the scene!

Mary went right up into her face and said, "Hello jello! Who are you?"

"Elva."

"OOOh the girl that Erry cursed! Hiya!"

"Hello." Amber said.

"I feel your pain."

"Oh c'mon! –starts signing always look on the Brightside of life.-

Elva ran away- pretty fast.

"Why is everyone afraid of me?" Mary asked confused.

Amber rolled her eyes and said "Oh, no reason…"

"OooOoh pretty door!" Mary said pushing Amber and herself through it.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Amber.

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**A.N- Hi it's amber writing this at 11:26 PM! WHOO-HOO!**

**Chapters 5 and 6 by Mary!**

**Please Review and Ill give you cake!**


End file.
